Poner al mejor escudo en la caja fuerte
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 104. La primera generación de dragones descubrió cuál era el poder de Zeno. Eso cambió las cosas, y puede hacer que otras se pongan en marcha.
1. Chapter 1: Dolor fantasma

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **Putting The Best Shield in the Vault** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 1: Dolor fantasma.

"¿Ou… ryuu…?"

Preguntó Abi aturdido mientras trataba de incorporarse. Aún así, era aparente que aún estaba paralizado, así que Zeno intentó ayudarle.

"Sí. Estoy aquí. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó, Seiryuu?"

Frunció el ceño durante un segundo o dos antes de soltar un suspiro y asentir.

"… ¿Cómo está todo el mundo?"

"Todavía están luchando, creo."

"Ya veo."

Todavía estaba entumecido, pero sus también dedos se movieron cuando lo intentó. Sin embargo Abi predijo que pasaría una hora hasta que recuperara el control perfecto de su cuerpo. En ese momento, la lucha debería haber terminado ya. Abi suspiró otra vez.

Shuten definitivamente se burlaría endemoniadamente de él más tarde, y Guen probablemente diría algo como 'hey, no digas cosas como esa sobre nuestro hermano pequeño, no se puede evitar que sea más débil que nosotros' lo cual definitivamente no ayudaría.

Por lo menos él no era como Zeno, a quien Hiryuu ni siquiera dejaría unirse a la lucha. Por lo menos a él no le decían que se quedara atrás.

Suspiró de nuevo antes de volverse hacia Zeno, quien probablemente estaba cogiendo agua y cosas para él. Cada vez que se desmayaba en el campo de batalla, Zeno le llevaba al campamento preparado para la atención médica y le trataba personalmente. Después de todo Abi no resultaba herido normalmente, solo no estaba funcional para la batalla. Los médicos tenían que dar prioridad a otros soldados que estaban sangrando mortalmente.

Si él no hubiese estado ya paralizado, lo habría estado al ver al guerrero dragón amarillo.

"… ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Preguntó, y su voz salió en un tono más alto de lo normal debido al shock. Zeno estaba cubierto de sangre, lo cual no era inusual ya que Guen y Shuten eran guerreros brutales que hacían que la sangre de los cuerpos de los enemigos salpicara de forma habitual, pero sus ropas estaban rasgadas y eso era inusual.

Desde su hombro hasta su pecho…

Los bordes del roto también estaban rojos por la sangre. Obviamente no había sido causado por una caída que hubiese rasgado sus ropas accidentalmente. No… obviamente, alguien le acuchilló, y…

Desde la herida, la sangre se filtraba a la tela…

Pero era imposible, dijo una parte de Abi, porque solo se podía ver la piel sucia. No había ningún corte a la vista, incluso con su visión mejorada.

"Estoy bien."

Le dijo Zeno con su sonrisa habitual, pero por alguna razón, esta no llegó a sus ojos marrones. Abi no sabía si era algo que solo él podía percibir, pero estaba seguro de que Zeno también estaba temblando.

Él era un niño. No le gustaba la sangre. Abi lo sabía. Pero nunca había temblado así. Era peor que la primera vez que fue llevado a una batalla. Entonces entrecerró los ojos, porque definitivamente iba a llegar al fondo del asunto.

"Ouryuu, no te atrevas a mentirme. ¿Qué pasó? Dímelo antes de que se lo diga al rey Hiryuu y no haya manera de que vuelvas al campo de batalla nunca más."

Eso pareció causar una reacción. La sonrisa de Zeno vaciló y se detuvo en seco. Entonces respiró hondo, y exhaló. Abi esperó hasta que aparentemente se calmó.

"Como era de esperar… nada puede escapar de Seiryuu", dijo después, entrecortadamente, y Abi tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Abi apretó los dientes y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse. Pero solo terminó cayendo al suelo sobre sus codos, con el dolor irradiando por todo su cuerpo. Levantando la cabeza, se encontró con Zeno ya arrodillado delante de él, con las manos sobre sus hombros, probablemente porque estaba asustado de que se hubiese hecho daño.

"Se-sei-"

"Tú. Cuéntamelo. Idiota."

Dijo entre dientes mientras internamente maldecía su cuerpo paralizado. Zeno vaciló, pero al final se lo dijo de todos modos, probablemente dándose cuenta de que no había manera de que Abi dejara que le moviera si seguía sin contárselo.

Empezó con la frase 'no es nada', y Abi realmente deseó poder darle un puñetazo en ese momento.

"Acabo de descubrir mi poder de dragón, solo eso"

Abi entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Recordó lo que ocurrió en el palacio, la vez que Zeno recibió su medallón del rey Hiryuu. Él sanó rápido. Ese era su poder. Por lo menos, aparentemente lo era.

"… ¿Y?"

Zeno se rió, y señaló a su hombro.

"¿Ves? Antes fui apuñalado. ¡Creo que también alcanzó mi corazón! Pero ahora ya esta sanado. Ni siquiera puedo sentir ya el dolor."

"…"

"Es mejor de lo que esperaba. Me pregunto, si se lo digo al rey Hiryuu, ¿me dejaría luchar con vosotros chicos? Él no quiere que nadie salga herido, ¿verdad? Si yo soy el que lucha, ¡las víctimas pueden ser reducidas al mínimo!

"…"

"¡ **No puedo** morir después de todo!"

Él se estaba riendo, pero Abi no necesitaba sus ojos de dragón para ver que Zeno no estaba feliz con su reciénte descubrimiento. El temblor de Zeno estaba empeorando, y Abi estaba seguro de que estaba al borde de la histeria en ese momento, con sus ojos muy abiertos y lágrimas cayendo de sus orbes marrones…

"Llévame de vuelta al catre."

Le dijo únicamente en respuesta, y Zeno lo hizo, llorando todo el tiempo. Abi fingió que no estaba preocupado por ello. Incluso cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que le moviera, sabiendo que el hecho de ser visto solo empujaría aún más a Zeno al borde de su autocontrol.

Abi hizo una anotación mental. Tenía que hablar con todos sobre esto más tarde. Tan pronto como fuese posible. En su opinión, más que reuniones de estrategia discutiendo maneras de detener la guerra, era más importante hablar sobre el dragón que estaba casi enloquecido debido a su poder.

"Bien… Voy a… Voy a volver a-"

"Espera"

Zeno estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y quizás volver al campo de batalla, pero Abi de ninguna manera iba a dejar a Zeno irse en su condición. Incluso si no podía ser herido. No, quizás incluso porque no podía salir lastimado.

"Túmbate a mi lado."

Le ordenó, y Zeno probablemente estaba demasiado fuera de si como pada decir que no, lo cual era bueno porque si se hubiese negado Abi estaba planeando usar su poder en él. Zeno asintió e hizo lo que le había dicho, acomodándose en el catre al lado de Abi.

"Considérate herido y duerme", le dijo entonces a la vez que extendía la mano para agarrar la de Zeno.

Fingió no oírle llorar con más fuerza aún.


	2. Chapter 2: Qué puede ser impuesto

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **Putting The Best Shield in the Vault** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 2: Qué puede ser impuesto y qué no

Después de que la lucha terminara, un sanador entró y le dijo que Hiryuu y los demás ya estaban en la carpa central discutiendo asuntos, Abi murmuró en reconocimiento y se forzó a moverse.

Se estaba sintiendo igual que antes, pero no debería.

Después de todo, todavía había luz fuera, y aún no podía moverse por completo. Probablemente se veía muy patético si el curandero se ofreció a ayudarle para llegar allí, pero de ninguna manera iba a aceptarlo.

"Estoy bien. Déjame en paz."

Espetó al sanador y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando lo reconsideró. Se volvió hacia el ligeramente aterrorizado hombre y le ordenó que no dejara entrar a nadie. No le importaba quién fuese. No le importaba si era para coger medicina que algún idiota decidió poner en esa única tienda de campaña en particular. Que nadie entrara.

Estaba seguro de que el sanador entendió lo que le podía ocurrir si le desafiaba. Abi tenía buenos ojos. Era difícil para él olvidar las caras.

Zeno había dejado de llorar, y estaba dormido. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que algún idiota desencadenara su ansiedad o algo así simplemente por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Luego se tambaleó hacia la tienda en la que estaban los demás, y no sintió ninguna sensación de culpa en absoluto cuando los encontró discutiendo la posibilidad de que los refuerzos enemigos llegaran antes del anochecer, y en vez de inclinarse ante su rey y pedir unirse a la discusión caminó hasta la mesa y la golpeó.

"Rey Hiryuu, tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedo solicitar una audiencia privada con usted y los otros guerreros dragones inmediatamente?"

Quizás fue su mirada. Tal vez eso hizo que los generales pensaran que la iba a hacer privada paralizando sus corazones si Hiryuu se negaba. O quizás fue la mirada preocupada y sorprendida de Guen y Shuten, como si fuera la primera vez que le habían visto así. Hiryuu miró a la gente en torno a la mesa, que parecía como si estuvieran rogando que les dejara irse, antes de asentir y pedirles que se fueran.

Si había alguna pregunta que estaba a punto de salir de los labios de Guen y Shuten, no salió.

"… ¿Está Zeno bien?"

Preguntó Hiryuu cuando Abi estaba intentando sobreponerse a su rabia y poner sus pensamientos en palabras, y la pregunta hizo que lo perdiera.

"¡¿Lo sabías?!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal con Ouryuu?"

"¿Qué pasó?"

Guen y Shuten, gracias a sus pobres ojos, parecían no haberse dado cuenta. Bueno, de hecho ellos habían pasado todo el día luchando. Más centrados en sus enemigos y que en Zeno, así que no se podía hacer nada. Si se hubiesen fijado en Zeno, habría sido peligroso y probablemente el mismo Abi les habría paralizado por su ira. Zeno estaba siendo descuidado y fue a ayudarle sin importarle el hecho de estar siendo perseguido por un maldito enemigo listo para apuñalarle, él también estaba enojado.

"Él está bien. Esta perfectamente bien. Para alguien que acaba de ser apuñalado y cortado hasta que alcanzaron su corazón, él está excelente."

La expresión de Hiryuu cambió y era obvio que estaba a punto de salir corriendo para ver a Zeno, pero Abi golpeó la mesa otra vez y le dijo que se mantuviese sentado antes de girarse hacia Guen y Shuten y gritarles que se quedaran en sus malditos asientos.

"¿Ha conseguido atención médica? Todavía está vivo, ¿verdad? Aún puedo sentir-"

"¿Esos agujeros que tenéis en vuestras cabezas son una decoración o algo? He dicho que está bien", le espetó a Guen.

"Uh… sabes, no es que no esté contento de que él esté bien y todo eso, pero cuando tu corazón es apuñalado, tiendes a morir."

"¡No soy idiota, por supuesto que lo sé! ¡¿Crees que él no lo sabe?! ¡¿Por qué crees que estamos teniendo esta conversación en primer lugar?!"

"Honestamente, Seiryuu, todavía no lo entiendo. Uh, ¿qué tal si tomas asiento, bebes un poco de té o algo, y luego nos dices con calma qué le pasó a Ouryuu? ¿Estás seguro de lo que pasó?"

"¡Te lo he dicho! ¡Él fue apuñalado! ¡Llegó a su corazón! ¡Sí, eso es lo que ocurrió, es lo que él me dijo y su camisa lo demuestra! ¡Él está bien! ¡Gracias a su poder!"

Le dijo exasperado, pero se sentó de todos modos y aceptó el té de Guen, que se bebió de un solo trago. Suspiró como si acabara de beber alcohol, y Abi decidió que podría necesitarlo. Probablemente robaría algún frasco del alijo de Shuten o algo así más tarde. Zeno también podría necesitar un poco.

Las palabras 'su poder' podrían haber ayudado a Guen y Shuten a entender. Se miraron el uno al otro, intercambiando miradas de preocupación, y seguramente estaban recordando lo problemático que fue cuando consiguieron por primera vez sus poderes.

"Rey Hiryuu, ¿cuál es el poder de Zeno? Lo que él demostró en el palacio debe ser solo la punta del iceberg."

Abi intentó sonsacarle. Tal vez él era el único que podía entender mejor a Zeno. Al principio, tampoco se dio cuenta de que podía paralizar a la gente. Había pensado que solamente obtuvo una visión mejorada, como Guen tenía fuerza extra y Shuten se volvió más rápido y ágil debido a su pierna.

Quizás para Zeno era lo mismo que para él. Tal vez, igual que la forma en que Abi se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que podía matar con una mirada, literalmente…

Abi recordó hacerse preguntas. Preocupándose sobre las limitaciones y demás cosas. Seguramente Zeno también se estaba haciendo preguntas. Preocupándose sobre lo que probablemente podría hacer y las repercusiones…

' _¡_ _ **No puedo**_ _morir!'_

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

"Rey… usted…"

Se quedó mirando con horror a su rey, quien se mantuvo en silencio.

"Te has dado cuenta, ¿no es así, Abi?"

Él sonrió sin humor y Abi estaba tan horrorizado que se había quedado sin palabras.

Todos recibieron poder, aunque también recibieron desventajas. Shuten descubrió que no podía salir del país. Abi se enteró de que podía ser paralizado después de usar su poder. Guen perdió a la mujer que quería debido a su mano.

Hiryuu perdió su poder divino.

Zeno… la desventaja de Zeno…

"Ouryuu… no puede morir…"

ooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando la batalla llegó, Abi tomó su espada.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la utilizó, pero si los soldados pensaban que era mortal sin ella entonces estaban de enhorabuena ahora. Y sus ojos también mejoraban su habilidad, al menos eso le gustaba creer.

Guen y Shuten parecían no impresionados, si no preocupados.

Hiryuu estaba casi no funcional en la parte posterior.

Un enemigo fue hacia él, y le apuñaló, justo en el corazón. El hombre calló, muerto antes de llegar a suelo. Abi miró hacia abajo y sacó su espada chasqueando la lengua.

' _Meh, hay un montón de cosas que puedo ver en este país. Probablemente estaré muerto antes de poder ver todo de todos modos.'_

Las palabras de Shuten resonaron en su mente, y Abi corrió hacia un soldado y le cortó la cabeza.

' _Es una lástima, ¿sabes? Pero aún así, puedo usar esto para garantizar la seguridad de mi hogar. Por otro lado, no es como si no hubiese otras mujeres finas alrededor.'_

Apuñaló a un soldado y se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrar a Guen ocupándose ya de otro. Abi le enseñó sus colmillos.

' _No me gusta ser débil'_

Había dicho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su poder podía hacerle, y todo el mundo le pidió que lo usara más.

' _No quiero que mueras, Abi.'_

Guen y Shuten fueron los más francos acerca de mostrar el poder que obtuvieron de los Dioses, pero Hiryuu era el único que podría darle respuestas razonables, pensó. Tenía que haber alguien que mantuviera el número de muertos al mínimo, pensó, porque la información era necesaria y todo, ¿y dónde la conseguirían si no era de los prisioneros de guerra?

'… _bien. Pero si soy paralizado-'_

' _¡No te preocupes! ¡Zeno siempre vendrá corriendo a ponerte a salvo!'_

Le había dicho Zeno con una sonrisa brillante.

Abi se maldijo a sí mismo y continuó luchando.


	3. Chapter 3: Razón para poner un límite

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **Putting The Best Shield in the Vault** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 3: La razón para establecer un límite

Guen sabía que Abi era un poderoso espadachín, pero no sabía que era tan bueno. Sin embargo cuando le enseñó sus colmillos, gruñendo, Guen se dio cuenta.

Abi estaba poseído.

No en el sentido literal, pero definitivamente algo le estaba molestando, empujando su conciencia al fondo de su mente, y haciendo que funcionara meramente con sus instintos asesinos normalmente reprimidos. Guen sintió frío, pero solo sonrió cuando le vio adelantarse para apuñalar a otro soldado enemigo.

Una vez, había oído que Abi solo era más fuerte que Zeno, quién obviamente no podía pelear. Que fuese más bajo que Guen y Shuten y tuviera una apariencia ciertamente más delicada, además del hecho de que usar su poder hiciera que se paralizara y fuese vulnerable en la batalla la mayor parte del tiempo tampoco ayudaba.

Pero… una vez que todo el mundo vio este lado de él, Guen no tenía ninguna duda de que su opinión cambiaría.

Suponía que eso era bueno.

Hiryuu era una cosa, y estaba seguro de que Shuten sería suficiente para protegerle, pero no pensó que podría proteger también a Abi. Después de todo, los refuerzos eran mayores de lo que habían esperado, y él estaba muy ocupado en ese momento.

Tampoco pensaba que Abi agradecería ser protegido, como si su gruñido cuando Guen mató al enemigo que él estaba a punto de apuñalar no fuese suficiente indicación. Más bien, en ese momento, creía que Abi no apreciaría tener a alguien cerca de él en general.

Parecía como si quisiera apuñalarle a él también.

Mientras conducía su mano de dragón hacia otro soldado tonto, Guen se lo preguntó.

Zeno… ¿eh? Bueno, los dos compartían un estrecho vínculo que probablemente era más estrecho que el suyo con Shuten, quién había estado luchando a su lado durante mucho tiempo. Después de todo, a pesar de que Zeno no podía pelear, era él el que desde el principio se ofreció para llevar a Abi a un lugar seguro.

A pesar de que a Zeno no le gustaba la sangre.

Incluso cuando Zeno tenía que correr a través de lluvias de flechas y furiosos berserkers…

A pesar de que a Abi no siempre le gustaba, y terminaba siendo reprendido por él y por Hiryuu.

Siempre con una sonrisa y riendo… siempre prometiendo que iba a ser más cuidadoso y nunca prometiendo que iba a parar de hacerlo…

Sin embargo Guen se preguntaba. ¿Cuál era el problema de que Zeno se hubiese dado cuenta de que su poder regenerativo era mejor de lo esperado? ¿Acaso no era bueno que las posibilidades de que muriera en batalla se hubiesen reducido prácticamente a cero?

' _Ouryuu… no puede morir…'_

Bueno, eso era fino y elegante, ¿no es cierto?

Mientras pensaba eso, un destello amarillo pasó a su lado.

¿Qué…?

Tiró a un hombre de su caballo cuando se volvió y ciertamente, era Zeno, corriendo hacia Abi.

"¡Seiryuu!"

Le gritó mientras evitaba sigilosamente a los soldados, y Abi se volvió hacia él instintivamente. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos de dragón encontraron la figura de Zeno, Guen sabía que Abi estaba de todo menos complacido.

"¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?!"

"¡Esa es mi línea! ¡Estás herido!"

"¡Tú también!"

"¡Me he curado! ¡Sabes que lo he hecho!"

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Guen ya se había movido para hacer frente a los enemigos que estaban más cerca que el dúo que estaba discutiendo. Probablemente porque estaba preocupado. Los movimientos de Abi, hablando honestamente, se habían vuelto más feroces, pero incluso los ojos de Guen se daban cuenta de que estaba fallando en dar a los puntos vitales más a menudo.

No era obvio, pero Guen se dio cuenta de que antes de que Zeno llegara Abi podía matar a soldados de un solo movimiento. Cierto, cierto… Zeno era la fuente de su poder en ese momento, pero también era una distracción.

Vaya par más problemático. Luego miró con un gesto de dolor como él estaba luchando mientras Zeno intentaba convencer a Abi de que volviera al campamento, ya que aparentemente era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Abi se desmayaba en el campo de batalla. Así que no le importaba si ya había recuperado el control de su cuerpo, Zeno no quería que Abi peleara todavía.

Abi solo estaba cabreado porque Zeno estaba allí, la razón usual.

Pero…

"Amarillo, mira-"

Guen no llegó a terminar su advertencia.

Los ojos de Abi se abrieron ligeramente cuando alguien apuñaló a Zeno por la espalda atravesando completamente su pecho, y debieron haberle atravesado el pulmón porque después tosió sangre. La rabia debió llenar las venas de Abi aún más porque su danza se volvió a un más frenética y los soldados que los rodeaban estaban muertos antes de que Guen pudiera llegar allí.

Sin embargo más, decenas de soldados enemigos, se acercaron a ellos, y eso era malo. Guen podía oír a Shuten y Hiryuu gritando desde lejos. Shuten podría haber saltado si la situación no fuese tan grave, pero mientras él estaba contemplando qué hacer, Abi gritó de frustración y desató el poder de sus ojos.

Esas decenas de soldados cayeron en un instante, y aunque habían oído sobre el poder de Abi lo más probable es que no hubiesen pensado que era tan poderoso. Al ver a sus compañeros caer, y Guen sabía que Abi no solo les había paralizado en aquella ocasión, la mayoría de los soldados huyeron, dándoles al menos un poco de espacio y la oportunidad de cuidar de Zeno.

"Sácalo… sácalo…"

Repitió una y otra vez, con sangre acumulándose debajo de él. Abi había caído su lado, obviamente se había agotado y por consiguiente estaba paralizado. Sin embargo era evidente que estaba luchando por moverse. Guen lo podía decir por sus ojos.

"¡No puedo! Te desangrarás y-"

Le dijo Guen mientras estaba a punto de llevarse a los dos guerreros dragónes caídos a un lugar seguro, pero Zeno insistió.

"¡Solo hazlo! Yo voy a… Yo voy a estar… bien… si tú…"

' _¡Te lo he dicho! ¡Él fue apuñalado! ¡Llegó a su corazón! ¡Sí, eso es lo que ocurrió, es lo que me dijo y su camisa lo demuestra! ¡Él está bien! ¡Gracias a su poder!'_

Cierto, en medio de su pánico, Guen casi se había olvidado de eso. Sin embargo la furia de Abi era visible en sus ojos y se lo recordó. Asintió con decisión antes de sacar la espada del cuerpo de Zeno, y vio asombrado cómo inmediatamente después la herida se cerró por sí misma, sin dejar ninguna cicatriz en absoluto.

Zeno tosió varias veces antes de girarse hacia Abi inmediatamente después, y como si nada hubiese pasado procedió a llevar a Abi de vuelta al campamento.

A pesar de que obviamente él había resultado más herido que Abi…

' _Él está bien. Esta perfectamente bien. Para alguien que acaba de ser apuñalado y cortado hasta que alcanzaron su corazón, él está excelente.'_

Guen se quedó mirando el charco de sangre.

Tanta sangre… normalmente… alguien abría sido asesinado…

Incluso si hubiera sobrevivido… estaría en un terrible estado…

Guen conocía soldados que habían sufrido heridas menos graves que no pudieron superarlo y le rogaron ser liberados de su deber. Guen sabía que no podía juzgarles, la gente tiene sus propios límites, pero…

La gente tiene límites. Su mente y su cuerpo. Eso era lo que les convertía en humanos. Incluso él, que se enorgullecía de si mismo por tener una tolerancia mayor que otros, también tenía límites.

Algunas veces, la mente podía soportar lo que el cuerpo no podía.

A veces, incluso si alguien podía tolerarlo físicamente, su mente no podía.

Pero, tenía que haber un equilibrio, Guen lo sabía. A veces había dejado a sus soldados irse, y otras veces había intentado convencer a la gente que él sabía que podía soportar más para que se quedaran. Sus heridas, su estado de ánimo… normalmente, estos se correspondían, pero…

' _Ouryuu… no puede morir…'_

Los límites de Zeno…

Tuvo que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no vomitar allí mismo cuando la bilis subió a su garganta.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de haber regresado al campamento y terminar sus deberes como generar (también la parte de Abi, ya que estaba incapacitado en ese momento y aunque Zeno era el que solía hacerlo cuando Abi no estaba disponible, Guen sintió que estaba mal pedírselo y en lugar de eso le forzó a permanecer en la cama y de alguna manera Shuten convenció a Zeno), Guen fue hasta Hiryuu y pidió una confirmación.

Su triste sonrisa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

"¿No tiene?"

Hiryuu sacudió su cabeza con tristeza.

"Eso… eso lo haría más fuerte que nadie… pero…"

Sin embargo el rostro de Hiryuu, le dijo que había algo más.

Algo peor de que Zeno fuese inhumano de alguna manera. Algo que…

' _Que esta sea la prueba de que siempre estoy contigo.'_

De alguna manera, lo que ocurrió ese día en el jardín vino a su mente. Zeno les dijo que su poder probablemente era sanar rápido. Lo demostró hiriendo su mano, que sanó inmediatamente.

Hiryuu… lo dijo… entonces, después de abrazarle como lo haría para consolar a un niño que está llorando… aunque Zeno parecía satisfecho con su poder…

' _Que esta sea la prueba de que siempre estoy contigo.'_

A pesar de que ellos habían jurado no dejar su lado… aunque Hiryuu nunca les pediría que se fueran… Él se lo dijo… a Zeno…

Guen se sintió incapaz de respirar cuando la realización llegó a su mente y se cubrió la boca inmediatamente cuando la bilis volvió a su garganta. La ira de Abi de repente tubo sentido para él.

' _Ouryuu… no puede morir…'_

"Incluso si la lucha tomara días, semanas, años, décadas, o incluso siglos, sin importar el tiempo que durara o lo brutal que fuera… Zeno sería el último en pie. Ouryuu no puede morir. Esa es la verdad, Guen."

Él suspiró, y Guen no podía responder debido al shock.

Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y huyó del campamento.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias a Tsukiyo-san por sus reviews.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	4. Chapter 4: Solución para lo desconocido

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **Putting The Best Shield in the Vault** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 4: Solución para lo desconocido.

Shuten podría ser denso, pero incluso él podía ver que sus amigos (espera, ¿él había pensado eso verdad? Compañeros. Sí, compañeros era una buena palabra) estaban en un terrible estado de ánimo.

Lo cual era extraño, ya que habían ganado, y aparentemente su estado de ánimo solo empeoró en vez de mejorar.

Hiryuu, sin importar lo compasivo que fuera, jamás habría estado no funcional en la batalla si no estuviese distraído por algo.

Abi, sin importar lo fácilmente que solía enfadarse, nunca había cogido su espada, desencadenando su monstruosa sed de sangre, y básicamente devorando a decenas de corazones de soldados enemigos si su humor solo estaba en el nivel 'malo'.

Guen…

Shuten levantó una ceja cuando vio al que normalmente dejaba que le cuidara las espaldas precipitarse fuera de la tienda de Hiryuu e irse al campo donde había tenido lugar la batalla. Pudo sentir que Guen estaba bien antes de la batalla, a diferencia de Abi y Hiryuu. Sin embargo también sabía, que normalmente Guen no volvería al campo de batalla.

Después de la batalla, normalmente Guen visitaría a los heridos y les animaría. Habitualmente tenía un aura positiva que rivalizaba con la de Zeno. Pero el Guen que vio estaba obviamente perturbado.

Shuten hizo una nota mental de ir con Guen a ver qué le pasaba después de hablar con Abi.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a ir a su almacén y coger sus licores más antiguos…?

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Abi estaba mirando a la luna creciente, los frascos de licor de Shuten estaban a su lado. Sus ojos de dragón parecían estar brillando ligeramente.

"Bastardo, esos son míos."

Le dijo, y Abi se volvió hacia él. Su expresión estaba en blanco.

"Tómalos de vuelta. De repente perdí mi interés en ellos. No los he tocado."

Le dijo antes de mirar a la luna otra vez.

Shuten se asomó dentro de los frascos y olisqueó con cautela. Olía normal. Quizás Abi estaba diciendo la verdad y no les había añadido alcohol o algo así. Encogiendo los hombros, tomó un sorbo.

También sabía normal.

Abi aún estaba mirando la luna mientras le entregaba a Shuten un plato de pasteles en una oferta silenciosa. Shuten parpadeó sorprendido y le frunció el ceño a Abi con desconfianza.

"Bien, entonces, ¿te importaría decirme qué mierda está pasando con todos vosotros?"

"… Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente claro."

"Sí. El inútil resultó no ser tan inútil. No estás contento con eso. Aparentemente nadie está feliz por ello. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?"

Abi permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo.

"Él-"

"Desventajas."

"¿Ha?"

"A cambio de nuestros poderes, también nos dieron algunas desventajas. Tú no puedes ir muy lejos del castillo. Yo soy vulnerable en la batalla después de usar mis ojos. Hakuryuu tenía problemas para controlar su fuerza. El rey Hiryuu es básicamente un debilucho ahora."

Abi respiró hondo y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Hemos ganado algo, pero al mismo tiempo perdimos algo. Ouryuu no es diferente. La diferencia es, que no puedo ponerme en su lugar."

"… repíteme eso otra vez, no lo entiendo."

"Igual que tú, no puedo ir muy lejos del castillo. Al igual que yo, tú eres vulnerable en el agua, tu poder se vuelve inútil. Al igual que Hakuryuu, tenemos problemas para controlar nuestro poder. Al igual que el Rey Hiryuu, ya no somos los que fuimos."

Shuten no sabía de dónde estaba viniendo toda esa mierda filosófica, pero como venía de Abi, no estaba realmente sorprendido. Comió un pastel y se obligó a permanecer en silencio, no sea que su pregunta pudiera cabrear a Seiryuu (lo cual no sería difícil de hacer, Abi era tan fácil de provocar) y esperó a que continuara.

"No son todos arcoíris y mariposas, por el hecho de tener este poder. Nadie parecía entenderlo excepto nuestros compañeros guerreros dragónes. Pero en el caso de Ouryuu, creo que no puedo entenderle. Y es… frustrante."

"Espera un segundo."

Abi se volvió hacia él, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada interrogándole sin palabras.

"Ouryuu es diferente, ¿lo sabes?"

"No me digas."

Abi se burló con una ligera risa, como si estuviera diciendo 'eso es lo que te he estado diciendo, plebeyo descerebrado'.

"No, es como si él mismo fuera arcoíris y mariposas. Siempre actuando como si solo pudiera ver eso también. Como si, nunca se diera cuenta de nada más. Él es diferente. Sobre su poder-"

Shuten notó el leve cambio en la cara de Abi, como sus cejas se habían fruncido ligeramente, como si estuviera ofendido.

"… ¿Qué… estás diciendo?"

Le dijo entre dientes, mostrando sus colmillos. Sus ojos de dragón brillaron en la oscuridad.

"Ouryuu… ¿no nos entiende? ¿No entiende nuestros sacrificios? ¿Él mismo no está teniendo ningún problema? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?"

"Sí."

Shuten respondió sin rodeos con un leve asentimiento. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que su agarre sobre su lanza se había apretado.

Él no está afectado.

Nunca había sido afectado…

Siempre sonriendo. Siempre siempre siempre… hasta el punto de resultar molesto.

"¿Arcoiris y mariposas… has dicho? Tú idiota… ciego… descerebrado… Solo porque él sonríe como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo…"

Abi se tambaleó mientras se levantaba.

"Tu ignorancia… Tu voz… como era de esperar, es irritante."

Espetó antes de alejarse.

Shuten miró su figura que se alejaba antes de tragar más de su licor y tomar otro pastel.

"¿Cuál es su problema?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Guen estaba sentado en una roca, con los ojos fijos en los cuerpos que aún estaban en el campo de batalla.

"Qué sitio más terrible para ver la luna."

Le comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado antes de lanzar un frasco en dirección a su general. Guen la atrapó con facilidad con su garra de dragón. Sorprendentemente, a diferencia que lo que había sucedido tantas otras veces antes, el frasco no se rompió.

"Lo es, ¿no es así?"

Le devolvió la pregunta Guen con una leve sonrisa mientras tragaba el licor, a pesar de que no estaba mirando la luna en absoluto.

Shuten se sintió asqueado. Los cadáveres estaban empezando a oler, y estaban arruinando su apetito seriamente. Se preguntó cómo aún así Guen podía beber eso. Incluso si se trataba del atesorado licor de alta calidad de Shuten.

"Esta gente… está muerta."

Le dijo Guen repentinamente, mucho tiempo después de que su frasco hubiese sido bebido completamente.

"… ¿estás borracho?"

Era una pregunta válida, pero Guen solo se rió.

"¿La cantidad te molesta o algo?"

"Siempre los cuento, pero… perdí la cuenta antes."

A Shuten le había dejado de importar. Sabía que a Abi también. Probablemente nunca le había importado, era tan creído después de todo. Hiryuu tenía prioridades, y Shuten sabía que nunca lloró por la gente que consideraba que merecía ser asesinada.

Lo que pensaban Guen y Zeno, era diferente.

Zeno era demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

Guen sabía que era necesario matar, y nunca vaciló. Aun así, Shuten sabía que él se lamentaba por todos los que había matado.

Era por eso que él mantenía la cuenta.

"¿Tú… paraste de contar?"

"No lo hice. Me distraje y olvidé el número."

Bueno, eso era raro. Shuten no creía que hubiera nada lo suficientemente impactante para hacer que Guen se olvidara de eso. Sin embargo supuso que el hecho de haberlo olvidado le estaba molestando bastante. Al menos a él.

"Fue por el inútil, lo entiendo."

"Hm… no exactamente para ser honesto."

Pero estaba relacionado con la distracción, ¿eh?. No era demasiado sorprendente. El inútil es una distracción. Si resultaba herido, Hiryuu lloraría. Pero él era un idiota que no podía soportar la sangre ni que le dejasen solo.

"Después de esto, probablemente Ouryuu será más insistente pidiendole a Hiryuu que le deje luchar."

"Aaah, es verdad. Su poder se ha revelado después de todo, ¿eh?"

"Sin embargo creo que no se trata solo de la regeneración, al igual que la visión mejorada no era todo lo que Seiryuu tenía en su arsenal."

Shuten se pregunto si el completo alcance del poder de Zeno se mostraría si él le apuñalaba. Hey, esa era una buena idea. Él podría apuñalar a alguien, y Zeno ni siquiera lo apreciaría.

"… y es aterrador."

"¿Eh?"

Guen soltó una risa hueca antes de levantarse. Alzó su frasco ahora vacío en un saludo burlón antes de marcharse aparentemente hacia el campamento.

"Hey, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lo mejor era simplemente preguntarle directamente a la fuente, se figuró Shuten.

Entonces preguntó por los alrededores, y se enteró de que Zeno estaba en la tienda de campaña de Hiryuu. Uno le dijo que había oído gritos provenientes de allí.

Curioso, Shuten decidió ir allí. Podía oír la voz de Zeno incluso antes de llegar allí. Sin embargo cuando llegó, se detuvo antes de entrometerse.

No sabía por qué. Él solo… sintió que estaba mal interrumpirlos por alguna razón.

"… ¡Puedo luchar! ¡Por favor déjame pelear en el frente!

"Zeno, no puedo hacer eso. A ti no."

"¡No moriré! Puedo sanar rápido. Creo… ¡Creo que incluso puedo hacer más que eso! Si peleo, las posibilidades-"

"No puedo."

"Pero-"

Zeno se detuvo. Él solo se quedó allí de pie por un largo minuto o dos, antes de correr hacia afuera. Tropezó con Shuten, pero a diferencia de lo habitual, no se paró para disculparse con su molesta sonrisa, y en vez de eso siguió corriendo.

Shuten levantó una ceja, pero más que Zeno, la terquedad de Hiryuu fue lo que sorprendió y confundió.

Hiryuu tenía prioridades.

Había alguien que podría minimizar el número de muertos, y… ¿él priorizaba a esa persona antes que a su debilitado ejército?

¿Estaba fuera de sí?

Él entró a la tienda de campaña entonces, para interrogar a Hiryuu más sobre ello, pero…

Hiryuu… de sus ojos estaban fluyendo lágrimas.

"¿Qué… qué te ha pasado?"

Le preguntó Shuten indignado, pero Hiryuu solo le miró, y aparentemente estaba ajeno al hecho de estar llorando.

"Eh, ah, Shuten. Estás aquí."

Por el nombre de los Dioses Dragones, él estaba cada vez más fuera de sí y no funcional. Shuten gimió y cogió la manta de Hiryuu y le pidió que se sonase la nariz con ella.

"Estoy-"

"¡Solo cállate y hazlo, rey idiota! Suenas raro y tenemos que hablar seriamente."

Hiryuu cedió, e hizo lo que le había pedido.

Entonces Shuten le hizo su brebaje patentado. Té, hecho con más hojas de las necesarias para una amargura extra y le dio un toque con su licor. No había nada que esto no pudiese arreglar. Forzó a Hiryuu a beberlo, y como de costumbre se rió un poco cuando alabó la bebida con extraño color y maloliente antes de tragarse la copa entera de una sola vez.

"¿Mejor?"

"Hm… supongo, mi cabeza está más ligera ahora."

"A eso se le llama estar ebrio."

Hiryuu se rió de nuevo antes de pedir más.

Con un suspiro, Shuten le sirvió más antes de preguntar, "¿de qué demonios se trata todo esto?"

Hiryuu levantó la vista de su copa y su sonrisa se volvió más triste.

"Zeno me pidió unirse a la primera línea de la batalla."

"Eso lo sé. Te estoy preguntando por qué se lo negaste."

"No quiero que él sea herido."

"Él no va a-"

Shuten se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de las palabras que había elegido Hiryuu demasiado tarde. Shuten suspiró otra vez.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa entre vosotros dos?"

"No quiero que él sea lastimado del mismo modo que no quiero que ninguno de vosotros resulte herido. Es solo que… Creo que entre vosotros, Zeno sería en que se rompería más fácilmente bajo presión."

"No puede morir. Tú mismo lo has dicho."

"Si. No tengo ninguna manera de asegurarlo, es solo una sensación que tengo, pero… de alguna manera creo que es la verdad."

"Entonces él no se va a romper."

"Me temo que ya está roto."

"Creo que _tú_ estás roto."

Hiryuu sonrió y asintió de acuerdo antes de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.

"Seiryuu y Hakuryuu también están molestos por alguna razón. Probablemente estarían de acuerdo contigo, lo cual está fuera de mi comprensión."

"Ya veo… me encargaré de ellos más tarde. Zeno no va a pelear en la línea frontal. Sin importar lo que pase, no voy a dejarle.

"Estás siendo estúpido."

"Sí, supongo que es como mantener a mi mejor escudo en la caja fuerte. Pero, como he dicho, Shuten, no quiero que él sea herido."

"Sabes que estoy de parte del inútil en esto, ¿verdad?"

"Y por una buena razón, sí."

Aún así, él era el Rey, ¿eh?.

Esp era lo que quería decir.

Qué molesto, pensó Shuten mientras vertía el té en su copa. Se tragó la copa entera y continuó con la conversación mientras se servía un poco más.

"Vamos a parar entonces."

"… ¿eh?"

La tetera ya no tenía más té. Se encogió de hombros y se sirvió licor de su frasco en su lugar.

"Tú, Seiryuu y Hakuryuu no vais a estar funcionales en la batalla. El idiota os va a distraer. Y lo siento, yo soy bueno peleando, pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para protegeros a vosotros tres. Además, a este ritmo insultarías a aquellos hombres que están luchando en tu nombre."

"…"

"Vamos. Hakuryuu probablemente diría algo como, 'ya hemos asegurado nuestro territorio, ¡construyamos una casa ahora!' O algo así. Seiryuu parece que ya esta aburrido de todas estas peleas. Yo mismo quiero ver aquello por lo que hemos estado luchando."

"… Shuten…"

"El inútil no peleará de nuevo y tampoco te molestará con ello nunca más. Es un trato muy bueno, ¿no es así?"

Shuten levantó su propia copa. Hiryuu lo miró aturdido por unos momentos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"Sí. Sí, tienes razón."

Le dijo y chocaron sus copas juntos en un brindis.

"Me pregunto, ¿por qué no habré pensado en ello antes?"

"Eso es porque eres un idiota senil."

"Eso es tan cruel," le dijo mientras bebía el último té. Después de eso, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos de nuevo.

Shuten le entregó su frasco aún sin abrir.

Al final, todavía no podía averiguar cuál era el problema que tenía todo el mundo.

Solo que estaba relacionado con Zeno.

Sin embargo se encogió de hombros.

Bueno, eventualmente lo averiguaría.


	5. Chapter 5: Cosas rotas

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **Putting The Best Shield in the Vault** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 5: Cosas rotas.

Como era de esperar, todo el mundo aparte de los dragones no estuvieron de acuerdo.

Como era de esperar, ya que fue Hiryuu quien lo dijo, nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Como era de esperar, Zeno no parecía feliz por ello, a pesar de que su expresión decía 'Lo entiendo'.

Quizás él también se dio cuenta. De que fue él quien causó que Hiryuu quisiera detener todas las batallas.

Aunque fue el mismo Shuten quien se lo dijo. Le sorprendió a él también. Dejar de lado una actividad emocionante como batallar tan fácilmente… Bueno, Hiryuu le prometió más licor y más cosas interesantes, así que supuso que estaba bien.

Aunque todo era hecho en su mayor parte en el castillo Hiryuu, y era aburrido como el infierno estar allí, estába bien.

Era aburrido. Shuten pensó en marcharse tantas veces.

Aun así, no lo hizo.

Mientras observaba a Guen jugando con el bebé Yakshi, mientras observaba a Abi que simplemente miraba a la distancia con su pájaro en su hombro, mientras veía a Zeno escuchando a Hiryuu a la vez que tomaba notas de lo que se debería y no se debería hacer para cuidar a un niño gracias a la Reina…

Shuten se encontró pensando que no habría nada más caótico que estar con esas personas.

Así que se quedó.

Pensó que no sería malo quedarse un poco más.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Un día, Hiryuu se desmayó.

Shuten pretendió no sentir el repentino cambio en su presencia.

Ese día, todo el mundo se dio cuente de que el final llegaría pronto.

Seguramente ellos lo hicieron.

Shuten se apresuró en llevarle al médico. Saltó con él en sus brazos a la enfermería. Él dijo que solo era fatiga. Que estaría bien. El doctor también dijo lo mismo.

Hiryuu sonrió débilmente y se disculpó por preocupar a todo el mundo y prometió cuidar mejor de su cuerpo. La Reina pareció aliviada.

Ninguno de los dragones lo hizo.

Seguramente ellos sentían lo mismo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Pocos días más tarde, el doctor modificó su diagnóstico.

No sabía cuál era su problema, pero sabía que había un problema. Ninguna de las medicinas funcionaba. Hiryuu se volvió aún más débil y se desmayaba más a menudo, estaba perdiendo el apetito y estaba prácticamente febril todo el tiempo.

Fue tan rápido, demasiado progresivo para ser natural, por lo que el médico temía que se tratara de una infección.

Hiryuu probablemente sabía algo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Solo sonrió y dijo que lo entendía, y entonces les dijo que nadie debería estar cerca de él, asustado de que los otros también fueran infectados.

Shuten reconocía las mentiras cuando las oía, pero se mordió la lengua y no gritó cuando ya estaban Yakshi y la Reina allí rogándole que lo reconsiderara. Solo haría que las cosas fueran peor.

Entonces, Zeno les dijo que él no se enfermaría.

"Soy resistente. Nunca me he puesto enfermo, ¿no es así? En Kai tampoco, no lo hice, ¿verdad? Estaré bien. Permítame cuidar de usted."

Hiryuu le dejó a regañadientes.

El mal humor de todo el mundo había empeorado.

Incluso Zeno, quien Shuten creía que tenía la más molesta sonrisa persistente, había dejado de sonreír.

Al igual que en ese entonces, cuando Hiryuu detuvo las batallas para que dejara de pedirle pelear.

Sin embargo su sonrisa volvió en aquella ocasión.

Esta vez…

"Tal vez no… ¿eh…?"

Al igual que en aquel entonces, todo el mundo estaba roto.

Ahora, estaban incluso demasiado rotos como para pelear entre ellos.

Shuten estaba sentado debajo de un ciruelo, simplemente viendo los rojos pétalos cayendo como si estuviera lloviendo sangre mientras bebía su licor cuando un soldado vino y le informó de que en el norte había una rebelión.

Desde que Hiryuu enfermó, había habido muchas de esas.

Él suspiró, terminó lo que quedaba de su licor de un trago antes de levantarse e ir a buscar a Abi y a Guen.

Él también estaba roto, al parecer.

Ya no podía sentir emoción peleando.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un día, el débil latido en su pecho desapareció.

De alguna manera, eso fue todavía más doloroso que cuando aún le estaba atormentando.

Miró la pacífica apariencia del Rey yaciendo en una cama de piedra, y luego a sus compañeros.

Era la primera vez que había visto a Abi llorar.

Guen no podía parar de preguntarse por qué.

Zeno estaba de rodillas, aparentemente demasiado roto como para dejar salir nada fuera de él.

Shuten exhaló.

"… idiota Rey senil. No voy a dejar que me dejes como un imbécil."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Las cosas rotas no pueden ser reparadas de nuevo.

Sin embargo eso no significaba que no sean funcionales.

Como era de esperar, después de la muerte de Hiryuu, más escaramuzas y rebeliones ocurrieron. Para proteger al castillo y al país que Hiryuu fundó y amó, Shuten y todos los demás pelearon en batallas de nuevo.

Solo ellos, los guerreros dragónes contra cientos.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Se sentía genial.

Él estaba frustrado, y pelear era una buena forma de desfogarse.

Abi parecía estar pensando lo mismo. Cogió su espada de nuevo, y su monstruosa sed de sangre rivalizaba incluso con su arrebato de la última vez.

Guen parecía haber perdido su misericordia, pero Shuten no vio ningún problema en ello.

Un fuerte sonido metálico resonó, y la gente gritó con horror.

Por instinto se dio la vuelta.

Zeno estaba de pie, con el cuerpo empapado de sangre. Sus ropas estaba hechas jirones.

Pero él estaba… brillando. Con un brillo dorado.

Shuten hizo un gesto de dolor porque los rayos de sol golpearon sus ojos, y cuando su visión se reajustó se dio cuenta de cuál era la causa de ese extraño suceso.

Una vez, se había burlado de él. '¿Estás seguro de que eres un guerrero dragón, inútil? No tienes ninguna escama en tu cuerpo.' Hiryuu, Abi y Guen le dijeron que estaba siendo grosero. Zeno solo se había reído.

Todos dejaron de luchar y no pudieron hacer nada más que mirar.

Incluso se habían olvidado de que Zeno también estaba allí. Bueno, aunque no lo hubiesen hecho, seguramente ellos estaban igual que Shuten. Demasiado absortos en el sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar que Zeno ya no estaba allí para llevarlos a un lugar seguro si algo malo pasaba.

Él estaba luchando.

Con una sed de sangre aún más monstruosa que la de Abi…

Conduciendo su espada hacia sus enemigos igual que Shuten, y soportando sus heridas con nada más que un gemido.

Zeno dejó caer su espada y levantó su ahora escamosa mano como si la estuviese inspeccionando. Su expresión no cambió, aún en blanco e ilegible.

"… ¿Ou… ryuu…?"

Le llamó alguien aturdido. Como Shuten, probablemente estaría demasiado estupefacto como para creer que aquel que estaba allí de pie, empapado de sangre, era realmente Zeno. El Zeno de sus recuerdos que se encogería y se atragantaría ante la visión de la sangre… aquel que era el más reacio a matar…

Zeno miró a ese alguien, y les dijo alegremente con los ojos fríos…

"¡Mirad chicos, mis escamas aparecieron!"

Y entonces, justo como Guen, él cargó contra los soldados enemigos aparentemente sin pensarlo dos veces.

Su poder se había multiplicado obviamente. Su fuerza parecía capaz de derribar a tres soldados a la vez de un solo golpe. También su salto ahora tan solo se podía comparar con el de Shuten por lo alto que era.

Fue en ese momento cuando Shuten se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente peligrosas que podían llegar a ser las cosas rotas.

También se dio cuenta de por qué Guen dijo que era aterrador. También las palabras de Abi, por qué dijo que no sería capaz de entender a Zeno.

Y, Hiryuu…

Mientras le observaba peleando con sangre fría, se preguntó si lo que estaba viendo era el verdadero Zeno todo este tiempo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Alguien dejó escapar que ellos ganaron su poder bebiendo la sangre del Dios Dragón. Alguien pensó que podría conseguir su poder de alguna estúpida manera, como bebiendo su sangre o utilizando el poder del dragón a través de sus cadáveres.

Sin embargo aquellos que lo oyeron no se dieron cuenta de que Zeno tenía poder, así que él nunca fue perseguido. Guen y Shuten habían sido atacados varias veces, pero nunca fue algo difícil de tratar.

Sin embargo Abi, tuvo que lidiar con algo obviamente más intrincado. Él era el objetivo principal, probablemente porque le consideraron el más fácil de atrapar.

Fue emboscado en el palacio, cuando no estaba llevando su espada. Por alguna razón, no había nadie cerca. Fue obviamente una conspiración interna. Tuvo que usar el poder de sus ojos, y como era de esperar fue paralizado después de matar a la mitad de ellos.

Después de eso, se lo llevaron.

Zeno fue el que más entró en pánico. Quería correr hacia donde ellos sabían que mantenían a Abi, ya que podían sentir su presencia, y salvarle él mismo.

"¡Yo… Yo lo prometí… Voy a salvarle… No puedo… no otra vez, no puedo…!"

Les dijo entrecortadamente mientras intentaba luchar contra el agarre de Guen.

"Idiota. Tú te vas a quedar. Iremos nosotros."

"Pero-"

"¡Piensa por una vez en tu vida, inútil! Es parte del trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Dejar el castillo sin protección… ¡Piensa en Yakshi y en la Reina!

Se quedó mirando a Shuten durante un largo rato antes de asentir y les dijo que lo entendía.

No pasó nada en el palacio durante el tiempo que Guen y Shuten fueron a salvar a Abi.

Sin embargo algo pasó durante el tiempo que pasó cautivo que rompió a Abi aún más.

Zeno les preguntó qué había pasado, les gritó la pregunta para ser exactos. Aparentemente con solo mirarle una vez supo que Abi se estaba desmoronando, que estaba casi en el punto de no retorno.

Guen no se lo dijo por alguna razón.

Shuten también sintió que estaba mal decírselo, así que permaneció en silencio.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Abi se encerró en el mausoleo de Hiryuu. Cubrió sus ojos y simplemente se quedó allí.

A veces lloraba.

Algunas veces solo se sentaba contra la piedra, mirando hacia el techo aparentemente fuera de sí.

Zeno fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse a él. Shuten pensó que dejarle solo sería lo mejor, y Guen tenía miedo de desencadenar algo y hacer que estuviese aún peor.

La sonrisa de Zeno había vuelto otra vez. Shuten no sabía cómo.

Él vio como Zeno, con su aparente sonrisa molesta, intentaba convencer a Seiryuu para que comiera. De que saliera fuera a ver el jardín para disfrutar del aire o escuchar la canción de los pájaros celebrando el cambio de estación. De que viera a Yakshi porque echaba de menos a su frío tío.

Abi le hizo caso, algunas veces.

Sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo él solo había llorado.

"Hey, Hakuryuu…"

Shuten hizo el té que todos depreciaban salvo Hiryuu, y le entregó una taza a Guen. Él bajó la mirada hacia ella con disgusto, como era de esperar, y eso consiguió divertirle lo suficiente como para esbozar una sonrisa.

En ese entonces, pensó que solo podría encontrar el caos con esas personas, ¿no? En ese entonces, pensó que no estaría mal quedarse un poco más, ¿no?

Idiota, debería haberse ido antes.

"Vamos a parar."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya solo me queda un capítulo más por traducir, y este fanfic estará finiquitado. Os dejaré el adelanto del título, "Capítulo 6: Castigo divino".

Poco a poco estoy terminando todas las traducciones que tenía pendientes. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de algún fanfic de Akatsuki no Yona que quiera que traduzca, solo tenéis que decírmelo. Estoy abierta a sugerencias. Si el autor me da permiso y sigo teniendo tiempo lo haré sin falta.

Nos vemos el alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	6. Chapter 6: Castigo divino

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **Putting The Best Shield in the Vault** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 6: Castigo divino.

Hace mucho tiempo, Zeno prometió algo.

"¡No puedo hacer mucho, pero voy a protegerte! ¡Así que no te preocupes, cuando estés paralizado, te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro sin falta!"

Fiel a su palabra, siempre lo hizo. Incluso cuando al final de la batalla, Abi siempre le reprendería por hacerlo, por ser tan condenadamente imprudente y porque era frustrante para él sentirse tan impotente e incapaz de hacer nada cuando veía a Zeno correr hacia él con los soldados persiguiéndole.

Hasta ayer, había sido así. Sin embargo Abi no podía recordarlo. Después de todo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había desmayado.

"Lo siento… Seiryuu… Lo siento."

Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y le rogó perdón, a pesar de que no había nada que perdonar.

"¿Por qué te estás arrastrando así? Es una monstruosidad. Detente."

"Yo… Yo quería pelear."

"¿Acaso no es lo que has querido siempre?"

"Sí, pero… Pero yo…"

Al parecer, en la batalla del día anterior, Shuten tuvo que decirle que llevara a Abi a un lugar seguro cuando se desmayó después de liberar el poder de sus ojos.

Parecía como si acabara de recibir un castigo divino. Él se dio cuenta de que su poder de regeneración era mejor de lo esperado, y Abi sabía que su conclusión incluyó un montón de otros 'qué pararía si'.

Crueles 'qué pasaría si', que Hiryuu había confirmado que era muy probable que fuesen ciertos. Sin embargo no a Zeno, él aún permanecía ignorante. Probablemente seguiría siendo así. No creía que nadie pudiera decidirse a reunir el valor suficiente como para hablar con Zeno sobre ello.

Abi se preguntó si Zeno estaba pensando en esos 'qué pasaría si' como un castigo.

"… Nunca me ha gustado que me salvaras. Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente claro al respecto."

"Aún así lo prometí."

"No recuerdo haber estado de acuerdo con eso."

"Fue una promesa que me hice a mí mismo, así que si estabas de acuerdo no tiene nada que ver con ello."

Qué impertinente. Pero era una respuesta esperada.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te estás disculpando conmigo?"

"Porque…"

Zeno se detuvo y se mordió el labio.

"Si no puedes perdonarte a ti mismo, ¿qué bien van a hacer mis palabras?"

No había nada que perdonar.

Así que, Abi no perdonó nada.

Algún tiempo después, se preguntó si no debería haberle dicho que le perdonaba.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

No es como si eso hubiera cambiado nada.

Zeno no moriría incluso si le hubiese dicho que le perdonaba.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno se disculpó de nuevo.

Esta vez más que antes.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…"

Sostuvo a Abi fuertemente y siguió disculpándose, y Abi podía sentir su hombro mojándose. Zeno estaba llorando.

"… eso… no…"

Al igual que antes, no era culpa de Zeno.

Quería decirselo claramente esta vez. No era su culpa, así que no había nada que perdonar. Así que dejara de sentirse mal y tan solo fuera molesto como siempre.

Abi deseaba tanto decírselo, y aún así no podía terminar su frase.

Se recordó llamando a Zeno. A todos los demás también. A cualquier persona, incluso al fallecido Hiryuu. Eran tantos, y él no tenía su espada, y ahora estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien cubriendo su espalda, y…

Nadie vino.

Guen y Shuten llegaron demasiado tarde.

Todo el mundo le dijo que no había pasado ni un día desde que fue capturado, pero se sintió como una eternidad.

Levantó sus manos temblorosamente y abrazó a Zeno también.

"Yo… te… llamé…"

"Lo siento…"

"Tú… no viniste… Tú nunca… viniste…"

"Lo siento… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…"

No era culpa de Zeno.

No había nada que perdonar.

Era su propia culpa por no tener su arma. Era su culpa por ser tan descuidado. Era su culpa por haber perdido su astucia.

Y aún así, había una parte de él que culpaba a Zeno. Que le maldecía. Que rogó porque él sufriera de la misma forma que él lo había hecho y más.

A pesar de que había sabido desde el principio que ese era el destino que le estaba esperando a Zeno, incluso sin su maldición.

En aquel entonces, había querido entenderle. Conocer el dolor de sentirse impotente debido a su propio poder y no querer otra cosa más que deshacerse de él, porque eso no era lo que le había pedido al maldito destino…

"Lo… siento…"

Había sabido que era un sentimiento terrible, y sin embargo…

Ya se ha terminado, le había dicho alguien. Ya ha terminado, ya ha terminado… A pesar de que él no lo sentía así, ya había terminado.

Había terminado, y aún así…

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno no le dejo ir por un largo tiempo.

Sin embargo alguien le pidió que le dejara ir, y él lo hizo de mala gana.

Le pidió a Abi que fuese a su habitación.

Abi se acordaba de que asintió. Recordó mirar hacia arriba. Recordó encontrarse con las miradas de la gente.

Sus miradas estaban puestas en él.

Justo como aquellas personas.

Abi gritó.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno sonrió mientras le llevaba la comida, todos eran sus platos favoritos.

Sonrió mientras le decía lo hermoso que era el jardín cubierto de nieve.

Le sonrió mientras le pedía que escuchara la canción de los pájaros, a pesar de que Abi solo podía oír gruyas llamándose unas a otras ruidosamente y Zeno sabía que encontraba su voz aún más molesta que la de Shuten.

Le sonrió de forma tan molesta como solía hacerlo antes.

En un momento dado, Abi levantó la mano y tocó su cara. Zeno se puso rígido, pero no se movió y le dejó hacerlo. Sin embargo él cerró los ojos y estaba temblando ligeramente.

"¿Cómo… puedes…?"

"No lo sé."

"Yo estoy… Yo no puedo… yo-"

"Sí. Lo entiendo."

Zeno le tocó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

"Yo también estoy sorprendido de que aún pueda actuar con normalidad."

Abi le creyó.

Pensó que tan solo había creído ha Zeno sobre ese tema.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shuten vino.

Le dijo que él y Guen habían decidido marcharse.

Abi asintió aturdido en reconocimiento.

Él solo dijo cuándo se iba. No le dijo ni le preguntó nada más.

Sin embargo se detuvo en su camino hacia la salida.

"… Ouryuu no se unirá a nosotros."

Abi asintió de nuevo.

De alguna manera podía entender el por qué.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno se disculpó otra vez.

"Si vuelves a estar paralizado en el futuro… No voy a estar allí…"

Abi asintió.

"Lo siento… Lo siento, Seiryuu. Lo siento mucho…"

Esta vez también, Abi sabía que lo que Zeno quería no era su perdón.

"Si no puedes… perdonarte a ti mismo… ¿qué bien… harán mis palabras?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno comprendió lo que Abi quería, como esperaba. Quién diría que eso también le iba a hacer ilusión.

"Abi."

Abi había decidido parar de llorar, pero no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Había pasado tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que alguien utilizó su nombre para llamarle. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él había sido visto como un ser humano.

"Abi."

"Abi-chan."

"¡No añadas esa cosa infantil a mi nombre!"

Se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido de su propio estallido. Todo el mundo parecía aliviado. Él les devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces Guen tiró de ellos para que estuviesen juntos. Les dijo algunas cosas increíblemente cursis.

Zeno lo escuchó con una expresión indescifrable.

Abi cerró los ojos y sintió que le temblaban las manos.

Como Shuten diría, podía reconocer una mentira cuando la oía.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Cuándo vas a parar de seguirme?"

Habían pasado días, y cuando se volvió a mirar, el castillo Hiryuu ya no podía verse. Abi suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

"Te voy a dar tres segundos antes de paralizarte," le dijo mientras tiraba de la venda de sus ojos, para demostrar que lo decía en serio.

Alguien se burló y saltó desde una de las ramas de un árbol particularmente alto. Aterrizó con un ruido sordo. El viento hizo que su largo cabello y su capa ondearan como una bandera.

"Alguien tiene que cuidar de los débiles."

Shuten sonrió mientras se sacudía la nieve de los hombros.

"No necesito una niñera," gruñó Abi.

Abi le lanzó una bola de nieve y le golpeó de lleno en la cara.

"… o no," Shuten gruño y, demasiado rápido como para que los ojos de Abi le pudieran seguir, pateó el suelo, haciendo que la nieve le golpeara a la fuerza.

Y luego ambos se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro con los ojos entrecerrados. El agarre de Shuten sobre su lanza se había endurecido. Abi agarró su espada.

Pero entonces, Shuten se rió. Abi se puso tenso por la sorpresa.

"Bueno, supongo que me preocupé por nada. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? El pretencioso niño mimado puede sobrevivir en territorio salvaje por su cuenta. El fin del mundo debe estar cerca.

"… no es como si tendrías que haberte preocupado por ello."

"Oh, lo sé. También me he dado cuenta de lo que tú y Guen queríais decir sobre él. Él es inmortal, ¿no? Inmutable, imperecedero y condenado a permanecer así hasta Dios-sabe-cuándo. Es aún menos humano que nosotros. Eso es lo que hizo que todos vosotros os deprimierais."

Shuten se acercó a él, y su rostro parecía serio.

"Abi, aclárame una cosa."

"… ¿Qué?"

"Pedí que terminara esta farsa, pero ¿realmente ha terminado?"

Abi envainó su espada después de unos minutos de consideración. Pensó en las palabras de Shuten, en Zeno en el palacio, y en Guen que probablemente estaba volviendo a su aldea.

Miró hacia arriba, y por un instante fue como si pudiera ver incluso el cielo.

Era como si pudiera ver a Hiryuu en el cielo, sonriendo tristemente y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Quiero fingir que lo ha hecho."

Abi resolvió la disputa con eso, y Shuten suspiró en comprensión.

"Cuando el final llegue, ¿podrá cumplirse la estúpida promesa de Guen?"

Abi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió. Como era de esperar ¿eh?. Entre ellos, el voluble y e incontrolable Ryokuryuu era el que había sido considerado el más fuerte del grupo. Aparentemente Shuten podía entender de alguna manera lo que pasaba por la mente de Abi, como si su ceño fruncido no fuese una indicación suficiente. Pero no dijo nada y solo se quedó de pie mientras esperaba la respuesta de Abi.

"Si no puede, yo personalmente voy a vencer a ese tonto Rey. Y a sus amigos dragones."

Shuten parpadeó sorprendido antes de reírse él mismo.

"La furia de Seiryuu no puede ser menospreciada de ninguna maldita manera."

"¿De dónde diablos salió eso?"

"De tus pobres víctimas. Ya sabes, ¿aquellos a los que tú aplastaste? Es un cumplido."

Shuten le tiró un frasco de su licor, que él cogió con facilidad.

"Así que supongo que, ¿nos vemos pronto?"

"… Sí. Nos vemos."

Shuten ya se había ido antes de que se diese cuenta.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Otra traducción finalizada. Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a Tsukiyo-san por todos sus reviews.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
